


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: D-Grayman, Dn. Angel, FullMetall Alchemist, Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	

(Cont.)

 

“He’s gone.” 

Nuragami lay to his bed again. 

“How it that happened?”

“He just sits here?”

Meanwhile, the ghost went to Yamino. He was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. 

“Hello! butler?” 

The ghost greet him cheerfully. 

“Hi! young master.”

The butler replied and smiled at him. 

“How did you know my name?”

The ghost was puzzled. 

The butler smiled. 

“Because you’re a ghost. “ And I know who is the kid died in an accident.”

The ghost grins.

“Right!”

The ghost replied.

“Nice to see you again young master Alfons.”

The butler greet again. Alfons smiled but he’s smile slowly fades.

“Yamino, I’m so lonely. Would you help me?” 

The butler stared at him. 

“You should go to the light.”

The butler suggested. 

Alfons frown. 

“I’m not going to follow that light. “ 

“You might be clever but I’m not dumb.”

He glare at the butler and vanish in an instant. 

After that, Yamino decide to sleep in the living room. The next day, Nuragami 

saw Yamino sleeping at he couch. 

“Why is he out here?”

He thought. 

“Hmm.. oh! well, doesn’t matter anyway.”

Then he walk pass through him straight to the kitchen. 

“Nice! You’re early.”

Nuragami glanced behind him. 

“Oh! it’s you again.” 

The driver replied. 

“Since you were here, I’m going to ask you some question.”

The ghost smiled. 

“Why is it that this place is so quiet?”

The ghost chuckled. 

“You hadn’t any idea?”

The ghost asked. 

“Nope.”

Nuragami replied.

“Well.. for your info this town is already deserted.”

The ghost replied. Nuragami’s eyes puff out. 

“WHAT!”

“Yup. And my brother know it.” 

Alfons stared at him. 

“Too bad you didn’t know.”

Nuragami began to shiver. 

“So this means this place is hunted.” 

“Yes.” 

 

The ghost replied. Nuragami starts to panicked. 

“I have to go.” 

He rush out of the kitchen and runs upstairs.


End file.
